


Kakorrhaphia phobia

by Deathcatz



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, camp camp reference in late writing, puns i think, really bad writing, uh violence?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 20:59:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17515805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deathcatz/pseuds/Deathcatz
Summary: So if people that read my other stuff find this then well this is a buffer so i can get more time to fix the other shit.This writing is really bad so yeahi have been writing this for awhile and have like 132 pages or more with size 14 font and no i am not changing the writing.





	Kakorrhaphia phobia

**Author's Note:**

> bad writing am i right?
> 
> SO i tried to fix everything but would take to long so deal with it.  
> there will be errors spelling mistakes and other stuff but who cares?
> 
> This shit gets really weird if you can read it right.

They all wake up in a house but in separate rooms that are deserted. The town was left for dead once the people saw the monsters come in. The monsters now inhabit the town.

 

“Oww...my head hurts,Ugh must be a school day then.” Ash says getting up and getting dressed.  
“….This isn't my house...What's the commotion outside?”  
She walks out into the hall where three other rooms doors were open with people inside.

“What the hell? That's the outsider...The hunter and the weaponsmith?  
What are they doing here….”  
She decides to wake them up she quickly rushes into each room and shakes them awake then runs back to her own. She looks through the door and sees all three of them pointing guns at each other.Shade with the shotgun terra with a bow and amne with a handgun.

Ash then jumped out startling Shade which makes him shoot his gun up into the ceiling.”WHAT THE HELL KID?!” Shade said reloading his gun.”Wait,Ash right?” Jasmine said slightly lowering her gun.Jasmine had recognized Ash from her school long ago.Jasmine usually volunteers at her school to help out.”How do you know me?” Ash asked backing up.”I help at your school i think i gave you detention once, twice, maybe three times.” jasmine said putting her weapon away.”Right…..She turns around to see Shade presumably staring at her.

”What?” Ash said frightened.”Do you know why we are here?” Shade asked looking out the window.”I don’t know i woke up first here then quickly woke you guys as well” Ash said realizing Shade want paying attention.”Hey...HE-” Ash gets cut off by shade grabbing her arm and pulling everyone into a room.”What’s wrong?” Terra asked.”Remember when i accidentally shot? Well we are the only humans here there are monsters outside and they are converging around the house” Shade said quietly peeking through the door.  
”Monsters? Like what giant spiders?” Ash asked,She hates spiders.  
“In school did you ever learn about the war between humans and monsters hundreds of years ago? Those monsters” Shade said quickly and silently closing the door.Shade tells everyone to be quiet.After a few seconds they hear footsteps approaching the door.

Shade takes his gun out and aims it at the door,The door opens slightly and shade fires leaving a big hole in the door.Shade rushes out to see nobody in front of the door,He looks around to see a human teen down the hallway.”Why did you shoot?” The kid asked harshly.”I thought there was a monster in the hallway!” Shade said readying his gun again.”What?” The kid said confused.”There are monsters outside! If they find us there no telling what they would do to us!” shade said not rusting this kid.”No that's no-” The kids gets cut off by someone saying…”HUMAN,IS EVERYTHING OKAY UP THERE?” Said What shade quickly saw,A skeleton.Shade looks back at the kid and shoots again.The kid dodges it and jumps downstairs again,Shade motions everyone to start moving,He breaks open a window and orders everyone out.

“WHAT!? THAT’S EASILY A TEN FOOT DROP?!” ASH said scardly.  
“Here” Terra quickly takes sheets and blankets and makes a rope.”There is nothing to tie it to!” Ash looking around.”I got it just go!” Shade said rush everyone out the window.They were all now the ground now.  
“How are you gonna get down?” Ash asked looking around for monsters.”Watch” Shade said then quickly hangs from the window and drops down landing on his feet.”0w0” they were all confused how he did that without getting hurt.Come on” shade said quietly.  
There are monsters crowding the house they see the human rushing out and asking people to try and find them.”We can outnumber them right? Kill them?” Ash asked quietly.”No we can't there is something wrong going on here….Stay here if something goes wrong run and get help from a nearby town” Shade said running off.”What the hell?” Jasmine said annoyed.”Come on let’s get a better point of view” Terra said pulling them away from the area.  
Shade spots the kid easily since they are given orders to everyone to find them.For some reason the kid looks slightly familiar.Shade stands up and walks towards the kid.The human wasn't paying attention so this was the perfect time to strike...Until someone was behind him.

“Not so fast there” a dark sinister voice echoed.I knife had but put against shades back.Shade slowly pretends to put down his gun but then quickly turns around and knocks the knife out of there hand forcing them to stumble back.”FRISK” the other kid calls out,Frisk and the new kid look alike.Shade quickly grabs the new one and holds them hostage.  
The blue lights on shades mask turn red.

“Put the gun down” Frisk says slowly inching forward.”Dont you fucking move,Any closer i shoot you your friend dies by there own knife and most of these monsters will die” Shade said looking at the monsters converging around them.”Okay fine,What do you want?” frisk said backing up.”Why are you with the monsters?” Shade asked slightly tightening his grip on the hostage.”They fell down into the mountain you humans gracefully trapped us in,they freed us,We mean humans no harm” A laid back skeleton said sitting on a beach chair.

”Why are you so intent on finding us?” Shade asked not feeling any safer.”I wanted to tell you what he just said,I we you no harm,I am for certain a pacifist,They can tell you to,They want to be at peace with the humans...Now if you can let them g-” Frisk takes one step forward and Shade shoots in front of them.”I swear to god,Frisk,I will not hesitate to shoot you again” Shade said aiming at them again.

”I must ask do you know me?” Frisk asked suspiciously.”Yes i do,And you know me,You know what you did” Shade kicking his hostage to the side and aiming more carefully at Frisk.”I don't know what your talking about…” Frisk said shyly.”You are the one that escaped my wrath,You and your other friend stole from me,You stole the one thing i had to remember someone by,You and that damned knife you carried...That gave me a reason to wear this fucking mask” Shade one movement away from pulling the trigger.Frisk looks over to the one that looks like them.Shade notices the skeleton from before is now standing and paranoidly looking around.”That was not me and i will not stand up for them this time,Chara get over here” Frisk said calmly.The hostage that Shade had walks over to frisks position and frisk backs off.

”Well well well old man,How’s the scar?” Chara asked smiling.”Why shouldn’t i kill you right now? Shade asked coldly.”Well….One you wouldn’t be fast enough to hit me,2 you wouldn’t dare to try” Chara said smiling more.After a moment of silence shade quickly pulls out a pistol and shoots chara in the arm.There were several gasps in the crowd.”You were fucking saying?” Shade said putting the gun away and aiming the shotgun back at them.There was still that smile on there face.”You know...That actually hurt,But i like the pain,Look i am sorry for what i did,What you had was not very important to me,So here” Chara said tossing a small box to shade.He looks in the box and quickly hides it in bag he has.”I still don't forgive you but sure we could get along” Shade already regretting what he just said.

Ash suddenly jumps out.”We are good now right?” Ash said standing by Shade.”God dammit Kid you were…” Shade cuts off looking into the distance.”Shade? SHAD-” Ash gets cut off by Shade pushing her out of the way.Seconds later a pink needle almost a foot long hits Shades body.Shade looks and see a blackened heart,The needle looks stuck with in the heart.Frisk looks at shade to see the blackened soul,They hesitate and start to move towards shade but stops when they see shade pull out the needle and yank the person who through it.Shade is pulling the person one grab at a time until the person is about five feet away.Terra and Jasmine jump out as well to help Shade.Shade then broke the needle and threw it by them.”Ow” Shade said dropping to the ground.Frisk runs over and whispers to him.”The False shepherd” Frisk said quickly and then walked away.The person on the ground that threw the needle looked up.

”So you are the lucky one?” They asked standing up and picking up the broken needle.”What do you mean?” Shade asked painfully.”All humans have a soul,they just don't know it,You however….Lets just say you can make all of that go away with in a instant” They said magicly fixing the needle then putting it away.”Frisk what type of soul do i have?” Shade asked without turning his head.

”There were rumors about six different kinds of souls than what we knew of,The soul colors where Dark blue,Gray,Bistre,Blood red,Pink,And Black,The pink one belongs to your friend here,The pink soul is euphoria,They will do whatever it takes to continue being happy and well satisfied,Black is hatred which basically you have no soul,You only feel hatred,Gray is betrayal,They can change sides in a second,Bistre is conquest,much like determination they will stop at nothing to do what they think is best,Dark blue is mystery,They don't open up to people,you will be surprised what they do.Blood red is rage,rebellious and angry” A Goat type monster came up with a royal looking robe on.”Hmm” Shade thought for a moment then shot his gun right by Ash.”WHAT THE FUC-....THE HELL IS THAT!?” Ash yelled looking at a Bloody Red Heart floating in front of her.

”That's what is thought” Shade said quietly to himself.everyone begins talking and panicking.Ash stands there dumbfounded,Out the corner of her eye she sees a shadow quickly fade out of sight.She quickly runs up to terra,jazmin and shade.”Hey i think there is someone watching us” Ash said acting badly trying to throw off the stalker.

”What?” Terra asked quietly.”Yeah there was someone behind that house i think they are watching us” Ash said pointing to the house.Everyone was still panicking from the fact there were other souls out there and they were visible in the humans they just met.”So what are we doing?” The kid that almost killed shade said walking up.

”Didn't you just try to kill me?” Shade asked raising his gun.”Hey i was in that mountain to,No one said anything...And i have a thing of killing people,But hey i am over that,Oh btw i am Betty” Betty said petting a pink blob.”One sure you are,Two what the fuck are you holding?” Ash asked seeing another shadow."It's a Kuma,I protects me and forms itself into weapons so i can fight” Betty said forming it into a knife.”So it's basically the soul eater anime” Jazmin said perking her head up.”What?” Betty asked confused.”Nothing” Jazmin dismissing the comment.”Ash and Betty go inside and look around the house,Jazmin and Terra go to the right of the house over the fence,I will go to the left that will force her onto the roof,if she goes up there she will be seen by the crowd out there” Shade said quickly and quietly moving to the left of the house.

Ash and Betty move inside trying to make very little noise.At one point Betty backed into a pot and it fell over breaking and cutting the silent setting around them.”What the hell!” Ash said very quietly but loud enough to get her point through.Betty turns around and picks up a piece of the broken pot.”It's not my fault that the person living here has ba-Ash?” Betty turns back around not seeing ash anywhere.Betty quickly gets Shade,Terra and Jazmin from the sides of the house and tells them what happened.

~Meanwhile~  
“LET ME GO!” Ash was screaming but no one seemed to hear.She looked around and noticed the door and windows were sound proofed and barred.”You are very persistent and observant,If you weren't so intent on finding me i would have found and recruited you” A voice seem to have came from nowhere and everywhere.”Listen you got the wrong person to betray,I don't have the gray soul,i have blood red” Ash struggling the ropes tied around her.”Why so serious?” The person said as to mysterious cuts form on the ends of Ash’s mouth to the middle of her cheeks.Ash struggles more trying to get free,it was no use.”You see it's simple really,your friends come up the step into my trap they die” The voice starting to irritate Ash more and more.

Ash was furious at this point,the new people she just meet that didn't care about her anger and actually seemed as her friends were going to die.Ash’s hands were burning from tugging on the rope,but her hands were felt like they were boiling.Her eyes were closed most of the time she was in the room,She opened her eyes to she her hands on fire.She was not startled by this though,It felt weirdly nice and relaxing just staring at the flames encircling her hands.The rope catches on fire releasing Ash out of the chair.”Where do you think your going? The fun is just starting…” The voice fading away and then coming back as someone pounces on her.

The person is revealed,They had a black cloak and a robotic arm.Her skin was blue and had markings on her skin,Symbols.”YOU TOOK MY PEOPLE AWAY!” the woman screaming and choking Ash.”Rage swelled within Ash and poured out as fire igniting the whole room in fire leaving no space uncovered.Ash seemed immune to the fire as she could easily walk through it without getting hurt.She picked up the woman and broke through the weakened wall falling one story and being caught by shade,terra and jazmin.”WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO?” Terra asked coughing trying to move the debris of the already falling apart house.”Medium sized story but not right now! Lets go!” Ash giving the woman to Shade.

The run towards the door and the overheading begins to fall apart.”We won't make it!” Jazmin said running faster.”You fucking will” Shade said pushing all of them through and throwing the woman after them.The heading above them collapsed on Shade crushing him under rumble.

Few minutes later the whole house collapsed and was now charcoal.They stare at the ruble not thinking Shade survived,No one could have.There is a shuffle in the rubble of the house that catches everyone's attention.Shade bursts out of the burnt wood and charcoal,Piece of wood through his arm and his mask nearly destroyed but revealing most of his face,His cloak was burnt to shreds revealing black hair.A scar went through his right eyes and left cheek.He pulls out the piece of wood from his arm and falls over.A crowd of people rush over and carry him out and into a new bed.

Chapter 2-Dragon tales-I am having kiira have personality disorder

It has been about a week since the Fire and Shade being injured,His arm was healing but slowly,They had monsters with healing powers to thank for that.Still the town was quiet waiting for the woman and shade to awaken.Ash was sitting outside of his room looking t the fire in her hands,Over the week she had learned to control it….Kind of,She knew she was close though.  
“Your still waiting outside of his door?” Chara,the one who had injured shade long ago walked up asking.

”Yeah i guess…” Ash said wanting the conversation to end,She blamed herself for the fire because it was really her fault,but the fire is so...Enticing.”Let me tell you a story about Shade then,Might as well if he is never going to” Chara said sitting down next to her.”What’s it about?” Ash looking up curiously.”Well,it was the night i gave him that scar,the night you saw” Chara said softly messing around with her knife.”That was you? I thought you were in the mountain with the rest of them?” Ash Trying to figure out how this was.”Well,Even if he did shoot me when i gave him back that box i would have died,Watch” Chara said stabbing themself with a knife.”WHO-What the hell?” Ash looked at the knife,it didn't stab chara,it phased right through them not affecting her.

”I am a ghost of sorts,But that's a story for a different day,now i have a story to tell you,That night you saw was not as it seemed” Chara skillfully spinning her knife on the wooden floor.”How so? It looked like you stole something from him and the person you were with died….Wait how did you know i was there?!” Ash know realizing that chara knew she was watching them.”I have my ways...And yes someone died because of me,We were stealing that box from him because we knew what was inside...His past” Chara said flipping the knife in the air.”His past? Why did you want to know about that? Was he dangerous before?” Ash listening more intently now.

”Back then,i knew him when we were kids,Again i am a ghost,But before that,He is older than a tree planted 200 years ago,but that damned box kept him from dying,And kept him from forgetting the past,I took it from he so he could forget me...Shades not his actual name ethier...Guess i had it from him for to long” Chara said fading off.”What’s even in that box?” Ash asked her last question for now as seeing chara not want to talk about it anymore.”The heart of the one he loved most and hated the most” Chara said stabbing the ground.  
~  
Shade was awake.He heard the conversation.What was he supposed to say about that? Hey i heard you what the hell? He was shocked in a way he couldn't describe except for he didn't care.he couldn't anyways.He didn't care about anyone or thing...That was a lie...That was also a lie.At this point he couldn't tell anymore,his mind was cluttered with mid ended thoughts,new one interrupting the ones he was currently at,How would this end? He grabbed his gun and reached for his mask,it was broken and his cloak burnt.He sighed and left the room.

“Your awake!” Ash said running over to him.”How long has it been?” shade keeping the eavesdropping to himself.”About a week...Sorry about your mask and cloak,I didn't even know i could do that,I have gotten better though,see!” Ash showing the flames around her hand.”Well if you and me have one of these souls then i probably have some to right?” Shade said quickly glancing at chara.She quickly looked away.”Probably….Oh that one girl you saved is still asleep...and theres something you should see or rather...not see?" Ash said pulling him to the other room.”Where is she?” Shade looking around.”That's the point,She is invisible,laying on the bed” Ash said motioning shade over to the bed.”Watch” Ash said touching someone on the bed,I ripple effect went across the body on the bed showing the outline of the person on it.”We haven't been able to….Well that's one problem solved” Ash looking at the cloak coming off the person.They look for a few seconds and then get startled by the woman jumping out of the bed onto Shade.”TWENTY EIGHT STAB WOUNDS”The woman screaming at the top of her lungs.It sounded as they were going to burst as the pitch of her voice grew louder.”Time,Time,Time,Time” The woman murmured to herself and then jumping off shade.”If you can ca-” Shade was cut off,literally about the woman jumping at him again with a knife this time,Shade put his hands in front of him and nothing happened.He opened his eyes to see that time had stopped.The woman was suspended within the air and Ash was stuck running towards them.”Time....” Shade said quietly.Was she trying to help them? It didn't seem like it,but it felt weirdly helpful to him anyways.Before he tried to get out of this time loop he looked closely at the markings on her face.It seemed familiar to him.Just suddenly she started to move,Shade brought up his shotgun and aimed it at her.”Well that worked i guess” She said dropping to the ground.”Who are you and why did you try and stab me?” Shade said coldly not showing any emotion.

Not like he could anyway

“One,your welcome for helping with your abilities,Two,I have the same power as you...well this one anyway,Three,I am Kiira,Well what's left of her anyway” She said circling Ash,Kiira examined her closely.”Why did you try to kill us?” Shade said not lowering his guard.”I have a mission,To help you and your friends powers be released,I can't say who i was given this mission from because i don't know either” Kiira replied sitting on the bed.”That still didn't answer my question” Shade eyed kiira closely watching for any weapons.”To awaken your power you have to be in a sense for danger,I am acting crazy for two reasons,That and i can't really control myself” She said looking down.”What?” Shade confused.She then revealed a Dark blue heart hovering in front of her.”The soul of mystery” Shade said seconds after.”Yep..(Sighs)...” Kiira seemed distant for Shade only knowing her for around 10 minutes now.Shade look down at his hands for the first time(heh) numbers and letters circled his hands.”Welp,to rewind just turn your hand counterclockwise,Think of the point you want to go back to and there,ta fucking da” Kiira laying back on the bed.He did as he was directed to after a very short hesitation period,he turn he hand and he was before they got into the room.He stumbled for a moment didn't used to rewinding time.They walked in again nevertheless and the same thing happened only this time she didn't strike at all she sat up and greeted both of them and apologized for attacking.”Why did you attack in the first place then?” Ash asked irritated.She really wanted a fight but this was also fine.She noticed a tension between Shade and Kiira.”Hey guys whats….Oh shit” Shade quickly turned his head at the unfamiliar voice.He hated this particular voice.He stared down the person standing in the doorway.This person was new around in the fact there were monsters and such but...There was someone else here.

The man quickly sprints away as Shade dashes at him.They run out of the building and into the plaza in the middle of the town there are several monsters and humans that Shade hasn't seen before.Ash was lying to him about being asleep for a week,He has been asleep for longer.Shade could just as easily turn back time and catch him but where's the thrill of the hunt in that? The monsters and humans stare at them running around,They think it's just a show until Shade starts throwing knifes at the man.The monsters and humans scatter to not get hurt.Shade then tackles the man and brings him to the ground.”SHADE,STOP IT” Ash said running up with Terra and Jazmin.The man said breathing harshly,Gasping for air.Shade looked around,This was a usual scene for him,Right before he left a town,Never to be seen again,This time there were monsters.”Shade get off of him” Frisk said walking up with Kiira and Chara.”Stay back” Shade said coldly not looking up.

”Shade get off him please?” Frisk said again but with a more desperate and nico look.”Stay back or i break yours and his goddamn nico nico kneecaps” Shade said looking at Kiira grimly.”Just let him go” Kiira said coming closer.”Does anyone fucking listen around here?” Shade said pointing his gun at her.”Your scaring everyone just stop” Kiira still coming closer.Shade pauses for a couple seconds.”Goddamn right they should be scared of me” Shade voice very deep.Humans and monsters alike back away several feet.”Shade...Your turning to the wrong side and you know it” Kiira warning Shade.Magicly as Shade put on his mask it was fixed so was his cloak,He was looking at the ground for a few seconds then looked up,The lights on his mask were purple.His hands were circled with purple blackish smoak.”Back off” Shade warned,not threateningly but as he wanted them to back away so he wouldn't…”Intentionally” hurt them.

Kiira suddenly had a weapon and a idea.If she could put the others in some danger then her job would be easier.She had a bluish gun that had the word tranquilizer on the side.”Calm down first” Kiira smirking.”Ugh...fucking hell,fuck it” Shade said quietly,The ground started to shake violently.Kiira quickly shoot Shade with her gun and runs towards Terra,Jazmin and Ash.”If you want your powers,or your powers to get stronger,Get in trouble,This will activate your powers and release them,Self defence mechanism,Buy me time and i will be back to kill whatever he summons” Kiira said very quickly.”WHAT?” Terra and Jazmin said together.”What is he doing?” Ash asked after.”His powers are time and Necromancy,He is summoning a demon or a giant ass skeleton,Put yourself in danger then bam!” Kiira said then ran off.”FUCK!” Jazmin yelled then took out two guns and aim them at the epicenter of the quakes.”I am going to try and get Shade out of the way!” Terra said starting to run but was stop by Ash grabbing her wrist.

”You can't! If he's the one controlling it then it will protect him at all costs!” Ash said awakening the fire within her.All humans and most monsters run away only leaving Frisk,the two skeletons,chara and betty.”At least we won't be the only skeletons now” The shorter skeleton said talking to the taller one walking over.”SANS NOW IS NOT THE TIME FOR THAT! WE MUST DEFEND THE VILLAGE!” the taller one said screaming over all the noise.The ground cracked beneath them leading to the center where a giant skeleton dragon climbs out and roars at them.”Oh shi-” Jazmin looking at the dragon shouting fire at them.Jazmin was sure they were dead until she looked at Ash also shooting fire and having a power battle.Their fire was colliding at the center.”FUCKING SHOOT AT IT” Ash yelled struggling to keep the fire away.

They spread and shoot whatever weapon they have.Jazmin was shooting the dragon with her pistols until she was in danger of getting tail whipped by the dragon.She braced herself but no pain rushed over her.She looked up and she was on a roof of a building.She had teleported and she knew she did since she was safe from all and any harm.Shade was on the ground sitting.He was thinking.He was right they should be scared of him,He hadn't nothing but hatred in his soul anyways.A evil energy surrounded him keeping him from leaving.The dragon gave up from Ash and struck her,She went flying against a wall.”ASH!” Terra yelled and then running over to her.The dragon readys to ignite the whole town on fire again.Though the fire was already hot enough to give anyone a 3rd degree burns Terra felt cold,She was freezing but she wasn't being hurt in anyway.The dragon spewed the fire once again at terra and ash.But once again no one was hurt.Terra had her ability come out at the right time.Her hands were ice and she was countering the fire with it,Just like Ash's ability but she had ice not fire.

Just give up  
Give up  
Lose

Shades thoughts were frantic.He was lost in his mind and he couldn't get out until he hears screams of people outside of his mind.He looks up to finally see what's happening.He had summoned the dragon,He had hurt his “friends”.He sees Ash on the floor and Terra defending her barely holding off.”WHERE THE HELL IS KIIRA!?” Jazmin yelled out teleporting around.”We are on our own….” Ash said weakly and then passing out.Shade thought to himself for a moment,Why should he call off the attack? They all will end up dying anyways,Not to mention that they will lie to him to...Screw it.Shade waves his hand down and the dragon stops attacking and lays down the eyes colorless now.”Your welcome” Shade said aloud,They were confused since he was the one that summoned it.”WHAT THE HELL!” Jazmin said teleporting a few feet away from him and walking towards him.Shade waves his hand again making the dragon put several feet of fire around him.”I can teleport you know and she has ice powers” jazmin said irritated.”Well,Ash is immune to fire but she is passed out,You can control your powers not very well and might teleport into the fire and Terras ice powers are weaker than the intensity of this fire so fight me,oh wait you can't” Shade said laying down in the street with the man passed out near the edge of the fire.”I won't kill him” Shade added then closing his eyes.

“THAT'S FUCKING NICE OF YOU,YOU CHASE AWAY EVERYONE THAT WAS HERE,YOU HURT AND ALMOST KILL TWO PEOPLE,AND ALMOST KILLED THE TWO OF US,YOU ALMOST KILLED YOUR FRIENDS,AND YOU DON'T FUCKING CARE!” Jazmin screaming at him.Shade laughs,”Tell me,How long have i been out?” Shade asked standing back up.”.....A month…..” Jazmin said,Her eyes were in a deadlock with shades.”Now,Jazmin,Why did Ash tell me it's been a week?” Shade asked walking through the fire unharmed.”It was a group decision” Jazmin backing away as Shade comes closer.”Now that we established this,Who in the HELL said i was your friend or anybody's,I can make it on my own without anybody,DO YOU KNOW HOW OLD I AM? I AM OVER 200 YEARS OLD,APPARENTLY THIS BOX IS KEEPING ME ALIVE…..And i apparently i was here when that fucker right there was alive” Shade pointing at Chara.”Shade...” Chara said walking to him.”What's my name?” Shade said walking away.  
.  
..  
...  
“I can't say” Chara finally said after a couple minutes.”WELL I REMEMBER ONE THING,(Shade pulls out the box that chara gave to him)THERE ARE TWO HEARTS N HERE,IS ONE OF THEM IS YOURS” Shade yelled into the air.He takes both hearts out and throws the box away.”Which one is it” Shade said quietly.There was no response.”WHICH ONE!” Shade yelled getting very irritated.”The one in your left hand” Chara said aiming there knife at him to back away.”Which one,Hate,or love” Shade said already knowing the answer,He wanted a confession so everyone can hear.”Hate…” Chara said backing up.”And why is that?” Shade said taking off his mask.”I killed the one you will always remember” Chara said looking around at the people hearing this,They hated it,They hated what they did.”AND WHO WAS THAT” Shade said wanted the final answer to come into the air.”I don't” Chara said softly.”What?” Shade confusedly said.”I don't remember” Chara responded.They were telling the truth,Shade didn't want that he did not.”Hey” Kiira said walking up.Shade looked around he was in the time freeze again.”Go back” Kiira asked Shade.”Why?” Shade said simply.”You and i know you don't want this” Kiira answering his question.”What do you get out of doing this? You don't even know who gave you this job” Shade said tiredly.He was tired,he always is.”I get my freedom from never being able to control most of my power” Kiira replied.”What's the point still? I mean you could learn,you could do whatever the hell you want” Shade questioned every motive she had,If he was there he would have fucked off and tried to control it.”It's not that simple Shade,If i try and do that there is no telling what would happen,Since i was born i was trained to find you and help you if i stopped what would i do? Live a normal life with the weight of not helping the people i spent my entire life trying to find? I have done nothing except for trying to find you fuckers for 25 years now i have found you and your trying to give up?” Kiira ranted irritated.”Fine,If you trained your whole life for this what are we supposed to do with our powers and what are you going to do after it? There is no fucking way you just have to help us get powers and there is no fucking way that there is no end to it” Shade looking at the people stuck in time.”It will come along,your destiny is burnt,carved,Hacked into stone,There is nothing you can do to stop it,At the end of it all though...I can't say” Kiira regretting she said that and not that she didn't know.”What do you mean? You can't say cause it's bad or you won't say because it's bad” Shade knowing it was bad news.”At the end one will die,no one can stop it,It is guaranteed and it's random,i don't know who and it's out of me,you and the other three,because we have the souls” kiira said trying to hit her own soul but it teleports around.”...Fine,i will turn back time but i will not be told by any fate what to do” Shade said readying his power.Kiira nodded but knew they planned for him to say that and everything else that will happen.Time turns back to after shade disables the skeleton dragon.  
“Your welcome” Shade said once again but standing up this time.”WHAT THE HELL?!” Jazmin teleporting a few feet away from shade.”Sorry,I know this might be a lame and boney excuse but it took a skele-ton of work to turn the dragon off,I may be sounding half hearted but i souly believe you will forgive me for my undead actions,I would hate for you to be mad at me for dragon you along this ride” Shade said puning up the place.”This guy” Sans said finger gunning him.Everyone was either laughing,confused,Wanting to die,Or just facepalming.”Fucking stop for the love of whatever” Ash said punching him In his side.Terra was still laughing in the background rolling in the dirt.”Well sorry you fuckers for almost killing you,I guess i found my power” Shade said sitting down tiredly.”well wouldn't be the first time you almost killed somebody so that's okay” Ash said not thinking.She wasn't good at comforting people.”I have one more thing to say to you fuckers before passing out” Shade said yawning.”What” jazmin asked still mad at Shade.”Don't fucking lie to me and when i wake up i want to know what happened over that month” Shade grogly said as he drifted into slumber.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Chapter 3-See no evil  
Shade wakes up in a bed,I wasn't surprised by this since he passed out in the plaza,He was still tired but he didn't care he got up,Put his mask and cloak on and went outside.he walked through the door and saw people running and screaming,He didn't care.He walked into a empty restaurant and got himself a cup of coffee.A person in a black mask barged in.”GIVE ME ALL YOUR MONEY!” The man said pointing his gun at him.”If i had money i wouldn't be drinking this right now” Shade said drinking sips.”I AM NOT GONNA ASK AGAIN GIVE ME YOUR FUCKING MONEY!” The man insisted violently.”Now now here….” shade reaching down,In a moments notice the man was on the floor shot and Shades gun was on the table.”SHADE!” Jazmin yelled rushing in to see that he was fine.”What?” Shade asked drinking his coffee.”You okay?” Jazmin asked while she inspected the man on the floor.”Yeah why do you ask?”Shade asked finishing his coffee.”Well you shot a guy for one” Jazmin kicking the body to the side.”Okay? Where are you going with this” Shade confused.”Well you shot this guys head off there's people stealing everything and your sitting here drinking coffee!” Jazmin said rushing Shade out the door.”What,business has gone down for me and my trading so the stealing rush is the best time to steal shit” Shade said somehow sniping someone with his shotgun.”How-Nevermind,We just need to get rid of these fuckers” Jazmin yelled over gunfire and screams.”Fine but i want loops” Shade said throwing a box of fruit loops at her.”What?” Jazmin was severely confused but there was still fuckers raiding the place.A raider ran towards shade holding a knife but the man fell down oce shade blew his head off.”Jesus Shade!” Jazmin gagging at the sight of it,She saw it before in the restaurant but it was darker and harder to see.”heads off to that guy for trying to stab me,Didn't work though” Shade looked at the body.”Do you hear that?” Jazmin asked shade looking into the distance.As shade begun to speak a tidal wave of water came plowing through them knocked them off their feet.Fortunately it got all the thieves as well.A few minutes later all of the raiders were accounted for and imprisoned.”What the hell was that wave?” Jazmin asked and looked around coughing.Ash and terra walked up laughing and high fiving each each other as they walked up.”Of corse,Now we are gonna have to get fucking flex seal cause that was was ALOTA WATER DAMAGE” Shade said throwing flex seal at them.Where the hell was he getting these things?”At least we got all of them” Terra said looking around.”You caused more water damage than they stole,And we got all the items back!” Jazmin said pouring water out of a pot.”I have fire” Ash said almost setting another house on fire.”NO! YOU CAUSE MORE DAMAGE!” Jazmin said grabbing her back.”Someone’s a bit jumpy” Shade said eyeing her.”Well it doesn't help when i have the gray fucking soul,The soul of fucking betrayal,Heha….” Jazmin teleported away after that.”Oh” Terra spoke quietly,She was embarrassed that happened.”Here” Ash said then closing her eyes.Terra and shade were getting hotter by the second.Ash seemed to be emitting a warmth that wouldn't damage the buildings but got rid of the water damage.”Ow,Sunburn,And it's midday” Shade said walking into the Shade.”Ironic” Ash said chuckling to herself.”What...Oh fuck off” Shade said throwing a umbrella at her.”WHERE DO YOU GET THESE THINGS?!” Terra said picking up the umbrella.”No” Shade again threw a item but it was a stop sign.”WE DON'T HAVE CARS HERE,WHY DO YOU HAVE THESE THINGS!?” Terra said the put a ice wall around shade.”Why,Have i not been ice to you?” Shade began to laugh.”SHUT” Ash yelled as she put a ring of fire around it.”This conversation doesn't have to get heated,But my cold heart wants this to fire up faster” Shade said appearing behind them.”How in the hell” Terra said walking away.”Jesus christ shade you need to calm the fuck down with these fire puns….GODDAMMIT,you reeled me into this” Ash said laying on the ground.”Well then,Something's fishy going on here then,I know if we find the answer it will be groundbreaking” Shade spoke while laying on the ground as well.”Oh fuck off with the puns” Ash laughed words through.

“Come on Ash!”...”What? Who are you?” Ash asked following them.”You can't fool me ash it's me your bestest friend!,Now come on!”...”Okay...Where are we going?” Ash responed to the child that she was following.”Our hideout dummy! Come on,They won't find us here”...”Who won't find us here?” Ash said climbing up into a tree.”Us,We are your worst nightmare” The child turns around and ash sees the child fully,The child had no eyes one arm and a severed leg that was still attached to it.”What the hell!” Ash said backing away.The kid grabs ash and starts shaking her the kids missing arm was back and was shaking her.”WHY DID YOU LEAVE ME” That's when ash woke up and jumped up and took her knife out.She saw shade and terra backing up.She looked around and saw no kid.Good.She looked up to say sorry to her friends but saw Terra Holding her stomach,There was blood following to her.Ash had accidentally cut her across her stomach.Damn Ptsd.”I-I-am-S-Sor-sorry….I thought the-there was a-a…” Ash cut off as she started to cry,She drop her knife,It was soaking with blood.”Don't cry...please…” Terra spoke loud enough for her to hear but soft enough to not strain herself.Shade quickly paused time and went up to Ash,He unconsciously learned a few things,Like pulling people without the power in the freeze state to be able to move.”Hey” Shade called for ash.She started to move and look around.”What's going on?” Ash asked still crying.”I have another power,It's to stop time” Shade said then decided not to tell her he can rewind it to.”Okay...I didn't mean to it was a nightmare and-” Ash was cut off by shade.”Nightmare? That looked more like fucking ptsd,I know because i have it,I have been alive for over 200 years,so yeah” shade said taking off his mask.”...” there was no response from ash whatsoever,She stood there looking at the ground.”I am right aren't i?” Shade looked sad but his tone wouldn't show it.”Yeah you are,I am not telling the story how” Ash said directly.”You don't have to,I want to know what happened in that “nightmare” of yours” Shade said grabbing a chair for her.”...Fine” Ash spoke softly sitting down in the large and comfy chair.There was a silent for a few seconds.”Well?” Shade said grabbing a chair of his own.”....I was a kid when it happened,I now i am surprised i don't have the gray soul…” Ash said loud enough for Shade to hear.Shade was surprised she was actually telling how it happened.”I had a friend,We were close we would tell everything to each other.We were both around 12 when my hopefully dead parents got mad at me and hit me,They broke my arm and gave me a black eye,I wasn't seen for days,Finally i was free out of the house,I went straight to my friend and told them,Instead of we agreeing to tell somebody about it we agreed to run away together,get out of town where we would never be seen again,2 nights later the plan was begun,i snuck out and went to the edge of town where we were to meet,When i got there he was waiting,He began to wave and then stopped,his waves got slower and slower until i quietly yelled out to him what was wrong.His eyes were fixated above me,I wasn't going to turn around until a saw two shadows looming above me.Before i even did i knew who it was my parents.I turned around and they asked what we were doing,I replied that we were doing to hang out in the woods for awhile.They knew what we were doing anyway,They asked me one finally question,Did you agree to do this or is this child making you come with him? I was so scared of what they would do to me if i had said i was going willingly that i said he was forcing me to come with him.They said nothing,but when they did make a sound it was laughter,They walked up my friend and knocked him unconscious,They said they were going to have a talk with him.After that i didn't see him since then.It was a week later during the night when i heard a scream,It was coming from the basement and i was told to never go down there,I did anyway.Once i was down there i saw what they did to him,One arm was missing both legs broken open.Eye were gone.He heard me and looked at me with the black absys of his eyes,He fell down and put his arm and half or a arm on me and started shaking and screaming at me.He kept screaming why did you betray me and why did you leave me! I was traumatized.That's when my parents came in and he tried to crawl away but it was no use.My parents stared at me and said very coldly,No witnesses.I quickly grabbed this knife that i have now and stabbed both of them several times until they were dead and then called the police,looking at my friends dead body gasping for air until he died as i waited” Ash said holding up her pocket knife for the last part.”Oh” Kiira said feeling sorry she was eavesdropping.”Kiira?” Ash said looking up at kiira surprised.”Hiiiiiiii…..Sorry…...I also have this power so i can move around and stuff…….Sorry for eavesdropping….I am going to...Go now...yeah” Kiira said running off.”Shit...I totally forgot about that sorry” Shade said facepalming.”It's fine...What are we going to do about Terra?” Ash said wiping tears away.”Let me see the knife,I can rewind time,You won't forget what we talked about and said but i will have the knife this time and you won't hurt anybody” Shade held out his hand for the knife.She agreed and handing the knife to him,He put it in his pocket and started the rewind.”What did you want to wake me up for?” Ash said remembering that she was being woke up for a reason.”....SHIT” Shade screamed and fell down canceling the rewind.”What!” Ash said helping him up.”This is bad timing,Ironic,And fucking stupid,Like someone planned this” Shade said fucking dusting himself off.”What?” Ash said looking around.”Your….Parents are supposedly here,They say there are anyway…” Shade said pointing to two frozen people with smiles on their faces.”oh.HELL.FUCKING.NO” Ash said running up to them.”I know you probably want to kill them if even they are your parents but we need to help terra first okay?” Shade put lots of emphases on help terra first.”....Fine,IF we don't get to kill one of them though i will kill one of them because of it” Ash said keeping her eyes on them.Why were they smiling? They were murderers.Time rewinds suddenly and she back where she was but without the knife,Shade quickly tossed the knife at her and she ran off.”What?” terra asked as they followed her.”Hella long story,I explain later,If she does anything crazy don't question it that much” Shade said now running with terra.”Oh hi As-” one of the parents were saying until they saw the knife.”MOTHERFUCKERS” Ash yelled running up to them and trying to stab one but they both jumped back.”Ash!?” terra called out.”Now what did i say” Shade said throwing his arms in the air.”Ash!? What are you doing?” The mom frantically said.”YOU KILLED HIM!” Ash said still swinging her knife at them.”Who?!” the dad said taking small cut from the knife.”YOU KNOW WHO LIARS!” Ash screamed not sitting on the ground,swinging her knife at anybody who came close.”Ashlynn,Those people were not us,Those were people who kidnapped you as a kid! Once you escaped we tried to tell you we were your real parents! But you tuned that out and only referred us as your guardians!” The mom said quickly.”WHY DO YOU LOOK THE SAME THEN?” Ash said still crying.”...Here” They mom and dad looked at each other and handed her a picture and quickly backing away.The picture was four people standing in a line for a picture.they looked alike,They married twins.”How do i know your not them then?” Ash not taking any chances.”My brother had a scar on his cheek i don't see?” the dad said pointing to the picture and himself.”How do i know your not then?” Ash looked at the mom.The one standing by your father is me,I have blue eyes she had a blue and green eye.Ash was still hesitant,It could also be easily the other way around….She still didn't trust them.”Oh” Ash said acting sad.”We told you we were your parents!” The mom said hugging ash and staring at Shade and Terra.”Are you two her friends?” The dad said walking up.He was shorter than shade and Terra and they loomed over him.”There are others here to and some monsters from the mountain...Also how did you find Ash all the way out here?” Shade said staring at the dad through his mask.”Once Ash moved out we thought we were never going to see her again but then someone came to our house and said they saw our daughter here” the dad said looking around the town.”Who? What did they look like?” Shade asked and looked around paranoid.”Well they didn't really say anything to us except this letter” The dad said handing over the letter.Shade looked over the letter and kept calm even though there was something very wrong.”That's funny” Shade said after Ash and her mom and dad hugged.”What is?” Ash said wanting to know,These people couldn't be her parents.”Well,That letter was fake,and so are you” Shade said holding the letter up.”How so? The letter was given to us” The dad said without any breaking.”When ash moved here she said that no one knew were she was,And she never told anybody about her parents,And we met about two months ago,And havent told anyone,So unless someone here,Somehow recognized Ash and then left to you fuckers,Even though she most likely stayed inside and quarantined herself,There is no fucking way they knew her if she wasn't seen” Shade said smirking in his mask.”.....We didn't want to say but….We hired a private investigator to find her,We gave him a picture and what we knew about where she went” The mom said innocently.Shade was disappointed by this,But what was the letter for? “What about the letter then?” Shade asked but got a disappointing reply.”We didn't want to say that we hired a PI” mom said hugging her daughter.”If your done interrogating us-” The dad was cut of by shade.”Done? no,You see,Things have “Changed” since you last since your daughter,It wouldn't be entirely safe for both of you to go with her if you aren't her parents,Al i am doing is “protecting” you” Shade said sarcastically.”...Fine,Question us all you got we got nothing to hide” The dad said grabbing three chairs.”Oh,But you do,PI was one,Also the letter” Shade said grabbing one for himself.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Chapter 4-Broken heart-  
A week has passed and no one was suspicious of them except for Ash and Shade.The parents gratefully got their own house to stay in by humans and monsters.Ash was more paranoid than ever the slightest sounds would set her off.Shade however trusted nobody except Ash.  
“Hey Ash” Kiira said running up.Ash quickly turned around with a knife and pointed it at her.”Uhhh...You good?” Kiira said slowly walking towards her.”...Y-yeah im fine…” Ash said throwing the knife and getting stuck to the side of the house.”Are you sure about that” Kiira said catching the knife the second time she throws it.”I don't trust my parents...Even if they are my parents they don't seem like me in any way” Ash said taking out another knife and throwing it.”Why didn't you tell anyone here?” Kiira asked sadly.”If i did they would e worried and try to help me,If they tried to help me they would end up dying...That's what happened to my friend.That's what would happen to all of them” Ash said Walking up to the side of the house and collecting the knives.”Understandable but they haven't done anything bad except for making raisin cookies,Seriously these suck and they look exactly the same as chocolate,How do bakers know which ones which i want to know” Kiira throwing one of the cookies at her.”See! These people are evil,It's bad thinking about these things but actually making them...That's thanos bad” Ash said laughing through it.They barely know each other but Kiira can always calm Ash down..Even though she tried to kill her.”Well if your going to kill them you will need these” Kiira said handing over a large heavy box.”Fucking hell what's in this? Molotovs and a new weapon i know you're gonna love!” Kiira said in anticipation,She wanted to see Ash's look on her face.”You know i can shoot fire out of my hands right?” Ash sid putting the box down.”I know but i got the good shit,The forbidden alcohol” Kiira said spooky.”Which is?” Ash asked because she kind of wanted to try it now.”GASOLINE!” Kiira screamed and ran off.Ash could have sworn she was lost her mind at completely random intervals.Ash opened to the box to find the molotovs and a large item wrapped in bubble wrap.Yes.Ash quickly unwrapped the item and saw scythes fully extended.There was a note showing her how to close and open them at any time,It also said how to make them smaller.Ash picked them up and they were extremely light to the touch.”These are cool!” Ash said to nobody as she started to swing them around.She threw them up into the air and caught them,As soon as she did the ignited on fire.The fire was blue and was scorching hot if she even got close to anything remotely flammable this whole town would go up in flames in one instant.”Hell yes” Ash spoke aloud as she put the fire out and the scythe away.  
“Shade” Betty asked walking up to him.”What smaller more creepy version of frisk” Shade said hauling bags onto the ground.”Look” Betty pointed and said.Shade looked and felt a sharp pain shoot through him.”FUCKING FUCK!” Shade yelled in pain falling to the ground.”if it's shattered to long...Ashes to Ashes,dust to dust,your going to burn with the rest of us =)” A blurry face said before walking away.  
-Day later-  
“AH!” Shade screamed as he awoke from slumber.He was still in the town but hidden away,He looked around and saw people looking for him.A sharp pain went through him as he looked down at the blackened heart.It was shattered and upside down,It seemed to be emptying the black out of it.That isn't good.”Over here you cunts!” Shade yelled to the people looking in the area.Frisk and chara ran over helping him up and looking at his soul.”Are you okay?” Chara asked looking at the upside down broken soul.”N-no...Find me fucking Betty...She had something to do with this” Shade said limping out into the sun.”BETTY!” Shade screamed firing his gun up into the air.”Shade!” Ash said running over to him.”SHit” Shade gasped and fell to the ground.”What the hell is happening?!” Ash asked shade as she helped him up.”Get.fucking.betty.” Shade said as he started to blackout.”What the hell?” Ash said to herself as she took off a small bag that was hanging from Shade.”Hex ruin?” Ash read a small piece of paper that was attached to it.”What do you want sha-...SHE LIED TO ME!” Betty walked up calmly then exploded into anger saying someone lied to her.”You had something to do with this what the hell did you do?” Ash slapped her then asked what happened.”MY OTHER SELF! I AM EUPHORIA ME,THE OTHER ONES FEAR!” Betty started to throw chairs.”one why the hell do we have so many fucking chairs around here,Two,There two of you fuckers?” Ash asked still wondering about the fucking chairs.”YES,MY SOUL IS SPLIT BECAUSE OF FUCKING UGHHH!” Betty was infuriated by “fear” The one who messed up Shade.”One bad thing after another” Ash said to herself looking around paranoid.”I want Ash” A voice called out as a magical dome trapped them into a small area.”Shit” Ash said hiding behind a box.”Ash...I know where you are at all times...Don't try and run from me,you will only hurt yourself and shades life” A slightly taller version and pinker version of betty called out.”FUCK OFF” Ash said flipping her off.”Ouch that hurt,You can't hurt me in anyway,you can't be me” Fear said striking Ash leaving a cut across her cheek.”Why do you want me?” Ash said backing to the end of the barrier.”Betty envy's Shade the most because he has the black soul and you were the only one capable of stopping that” Betty was about to strike again but she was knocked away about fifty feet breaking the barrier.”KIIRA!” Ash called out getting up and hugging her.”Na,I am your savior right now,kiiras asleep,I know all about you though,I gotta say you could have used those scythes at any time and it would have knocked her that far” Kiira but not kiira said pulling out what seems to be a small nuke.”THE HELL IS THAT?!” Ash yelled stopping her.”What,It's not going to damage anything,once i throw it,it finds my target and puts a dome over them then it explodes” They said throwing it.They explosive flys over to betty and explodes not destroying anything.Out of the smoke came a body flying at them “Kiira” Catches the body and lay them on the ground.It's Jazmin.”SHIT,SHE MUST HAVE BEEN NEAR HER!” Ash said trying to help her get awake.”Fucking cunts….Rgh….” Jazmin got up and took out a gun that ash has never seen before.”Jazmin? Are you okay?” Ash was getting more worried since she couldn't help,She was still bleeding and her arms were broken,She was useless.”FUCK.OFF!” Jazmin screamed with a fury and shooting the gun up into the air and then mostly hitting fear on the ground pushing her deeper into the earth.There was silence after she was done shooting Then Jazmin quickly turned around with a pistol aiming at the both of them,Her eyes were dilated and black.”Jazmin!” Ash called out quickly being pushed behind Kiira.Jazmin stayed where she was still aiming at them.She then fell to the ground passing out after a shot at Kiira which she easily caught.”what the hell,I didn't sign up for this shit,None of us did,We have to find a way out” Ash spoke walking up to Jazmin.”What? We have come so far though,I am sure that the end is near!” Kiira said disappointed that she said that.”If this keeps up one of us is going to die...I don't want that to happen to anyone...See if Shade is okay we are going to need him and lock up betty,We are going to have a lot of trust issues after this” Ash spoke to Kiira picking up Jazmin and walking away.  
Shit,Shit,Fuck  
Ash was right,Kiira had forgotten all about the mission  
One Has to die.


End file.
